Black Arts Viper
Black Arts Viper was the leader of Black Chamber and, along with Weasel and Solid Snake, was considered one of the world's best professionals of war. Despite this, his identity was completely unknown to the mercenary world before the disolution of Black Chamber, due to the intense secrecy surrounding the group. Biography Two years prior to the events of the Galuade Incident, Viper and the rest of Black Chamber successfully recovered a prototype Metal Gear that had been hijacked by terrorists in South America, but upon returning were ambushed by FOXHOUND under orders from Roy Campbell (who had been acting on false information supplied by Deputy Director of Central Intelligence Steve Gardner "Anonymous"). In the struggle, Viper lost his left arm and sustained internal injuries which should have killed him, though his hatred allowed him to survive and he swore to avenge his fallen comrades using Metal Gear GANDER. Although he has an advanced prosthetic arm replacing the arm that he lost as a result of his unit being ambushed by FOXHOUND, he rarely ever wears it, as he often uses his stump as a reminder to himself of Black Chamber's destruction and FOXHOUND's betrayal. During the Galuade Incident, he first encountered Snake while the latter had attempted to try and stop Metal Gear GANDER from being launched. During this encounter, he was piloting a Mil Mi-28 Havoc, and only served to delay Snake from stopping the launch. Afterwards, Snake and Viper met face-to-face after kidnapping Chris Jenner, where he explained that despite prior suspicions, Chris Jenner was actually not the fifth member of Black Chamber, but in actuality on a secret mission to erase any evidence of Project Babel. He explained to Snake about FOXHOUND's involvement in the destruction of Black Chamber, and the two fought in a room filled with tripwire explosives, the configuration of which Viper constantly altered. Afterwards, he seemingly died and was apparently crushed by the collapsing room. However, he had actually survived and managed to escape from the falling debris. After Metal Gear GANDER was destroyed, Viper stealthily listened in on Snake and the General's conversation that revealed the purpose of Project Babel, as well as Galuade, Outer Heaven, Project Babel, and the United States' connections to each other. After revealing himself to Snake, he bragged that he had managed to discover the true identity of "Anonymous," and then revealed that its true destructive capacity was its satellite uplink to nuclear-equipped attack satellites. He also planned on using all of the nuclear equipped satellites to attack the entire world (as he believed that the "innocents" were just as guilty of allowing what happened to Black Chamber as FOXHOUND, Campbell, and Anonymous, and in fact, their ignorance and not doing a thing is actually what allowed people like Anonymous to exist) and Snake was again forced to battle with him aboard an elevator, to prevent Viper from activating the uplink upon reaching the surface. In both fights, Viper made use of his prosthetic left arm, which was outfitted with a number of tricks, allowing him to blind his opponents with a flash light and emit shockwaves through his punches, among other abilities. Viper was ultimately unsuccessful, and died expressing regret for his inability to get revenge for the slain members of Black Chamber. Behind the scenes Official artwork of shows him with a pistol holster, however, he never uses it in-game. He closely resembles Dingo Egret from Zone of the Enders: The 2nd Runner. Gallery Viper03.gif|Black Arts Viper (Japanese artwork) Viper02.gif|Black Arts Viper (English artwork) Viper01.gif|Black Arts Viper artwork Category:Ghost Babel Characters Category:Game Boss Category:Mercenary Category:Final Boss